


Breathe me in I'll take you higher, eat me up like wild fire

by will_p



Series: Three is (not) a crowd [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Le mani di Natasha e quelle di Phil combaciano perfettamente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Clint/Natasha/Phil, capelli rossi_ del [P0rn Fest #7](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334532.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/), che [Fae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae) mi ha gentilmente riesumato dall'[Avengers Prompt Meme](http://spandex-ita.livejournal.com/970.html) \+ _threesome_ del [COW-T #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70932.html) @ [maridichallenge]() (#greenarmy ftw!). Grazie a [Bb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb) e Fae per il betaggio ♥
> 
> Titolo @ _Braveheart_ \- Neon Jungle.

Le mani di Natasha e quelle di Phil combaciano perfettamente.   
  
Le mani di Phil sono sulla sua vita, i palmi grandi e ruvidi che lo guidano con sicurezza verso il basso, sulla sua erezione, finché non sono schiena contro petto e Clint si sente spalancato e deliziosamente pieno. Le dita di Natasha sono tra i suoi capelli, invece, piccole e delicate come raramente hanno la possibilità di essere; scendono al suo collo in una carezza impercettibile e proseguono verso il suo petto facendolo rabbrividire, e quando arrivano alla sua vita si intrecciano a quelle di Phil e le accompagnano gentilmente verso i fianchi di Clint, la pancia, le gambe, lasciando che Phil gli spalanchi le cosce mentre lei si inginocchia con studiata lentezza ai piedi di entrambi.   
  
Natasha lo guarda di sottecchi, con le sue ciglia impossibili e i capelli sconvolti in ogni direzione, ciocche vermiglie che le ricadono sugli occhi e le incorniciano il viso mentre scarta un preservativo – da dove l’ha preso, davvero, _dove_ , non può essere già così in là da non accorgersi nemmeno di una cosa del genere, poi Phil alza appena i fianchi e oh, _oh_ , sì, in effetti _può_ essere già così in là – e lo srotola efficiente lungo la sua erezione.   
  
Lo guarda per una frazione di secondo con una scintilla di divertimento negli occhi, e quando poi si abbassa è un bene che ci sia Phil a tenerlo perché le sue ginocchia non avrebbero retto. I suoi capelli sono rosso fuoco e la sua bocca è un inferno e il piacere gli scorre nelle vene lento e bollente come lava, pochi secondi di squisita tortura prima Natasha che si rialzi e li raggiunga sul divano.   
  
Sorride con quelle sue labbra appena lucide e rosse rosse rosse e ha ancora quello sguardo, quello di chi sa qualcosa che tu non sai e lo trova estremamente divertente, quando avvicina il viso a quello di Clint e all’ultimo cambia direzione, sporgendosi ancora un po’ per baciare Phil.   
  
Quando Phil geme nella bocca di Natasha, roco e _osceno_ , Clint sente il riverbero lungo tutta la spina dorsale e fin dentro di sé, dove Phil è rimasto immobile in paziente attesa che Natasha finisse, che lui si abituasse.   
  
Phil e Natasha si stanno baciando, insomma, ed è una vera e propria ingiustizia che lo stiano facendo (letteralmente) alle sue spalle, per questo inarca la schiena e fa scivolare un braccio tra i due, un po’ per ricordargli che non sono da soli, un po’ per sentire Phil uscire un poco da lui e Natasha premerglisi tutta addosso.   
  
È un uomo bisognoso di attenzioni, allora?   
  
(È un miracolo che abbia trovato ben _due_ persone disposte a dargliene.)   
  
Phil si stacca con un mezzo sbuffo e va subito a mordergli il collo, in quella che dovrebbe sembrare una punizione se solo non fosse il punto che gli fa sempre vedere le stelle. Natasha intanto scuote la testa e poi gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte madida in un gesto inaspettatamente dolce, prima di salirgli cavalcioni e calarsi sulla sua erezione con uno scatto quasi brutale.   
  
Clint stringe le palpebre e impreca tra i denti mentre Phil, con il mento appoggiato alla sua spalla e le mani saldamente strette ai fianchi, inspira forte. Non dev’essere male la vista, dalle sue parti.   
  
Non c’è tempo però per stare a decidere chi è più fortunato di chi, ora, soprattutto non quando Natasha punta le mani sulla spalliera del divano e inizia a scoparlo come se fossero in missione e quelli fossero i suoi ordini.   
  
Ed è anche quando, naturalmente, Phil decide di aver aspettato abbastanza e si tira indietro quanto basta per poter rientrare dentro di lui con decisione.   
  
Clint _potrebbe_ aver qualche problemino a riprendere fiato.   
  
Natasha sembra una creatura di un altro mondo, fiera e indomita come un’Amazzone, uno spettacolo di pelle candida e sfumature di rosso, sulle guance e i seni, sulle sue labbra, sui capelli che le si arricciano sul collo in lingue di fuoco, e mentre lei lo travolge con le sue fiamme Phil è una presenza solida dietro di lui, forte, _sicura_ , che lo tiene stretto come se non volesse mai lasciarlo andar via (e spera tanto che faccia sul serio).   
  
Vorrebbe fare qualcosa, rispondere agli affondi di Natasha o spingersi indietro e accogliere quelli di Phil, toccarla, baciarlo, _qualcosa_ , ma è tutto troppo – _loro_ sono troppo – e resta in balia di loro due, assecondando i movimenti di entrambi e cercando di non venire quando hanno appena iniziato.   
  
Phil spinge e Natasha risponde ed è come se Phil la stesse scopando _attraverso di lui_ , e quello è un pensiero che gli fa arricciare le dita dei piedi e perdere completamente ogni pretesa di controllo. Getta le braccia all’indietro al collo di Phil, in cerca di qualcosa cui aggrapparsi, e affonda le dita nelle sue spalle ampie mentre Phil preme una guancia contro la sua nuca e gli morde il polso, dove i tendini sporgono di più e le sue pulsazioni corrono impazzite.   
  
Clint impreca – sa benissimo del debole che Phil ha per le sue braccia, ma un conto è la conoscenza teorica e un conto è avere le sue labbra che seguono il profilo delle vene lungo il suo avambraccio – e inarca la schiena, e Natasha si lascia sfuggire un gemito, questo verso basso e incontrollato che significa che è vicina, come se non fossero abbastanza chiare le gocce di sudore che le scivolano lungo la pancia, le braccia tese verso la spalliera del divano che tremano impercettibilmente. Clint sorride e le strappa un bacio prima di prendere uno dei suoi capezzoli tra i denti.   
  
Natasha e Phil inspirano all’unisono ed è il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito.   
  
Sfrega la punta con la lingua, stringe appena coi denti e poi smette di giocare e succhia, mentre Natasha ansima sopra di lui e le sue spinte lasciano il posto a scatti frustrati del bacino in cerca di quel poco di frizione in più che farebbe la differenza. Clint vorrebbe fare qualcosa ma la sua coordinazione è andata al diavolo dal momento in cui l’hanno spinto sul divano che era ancora vestito, quindi non può fare molto oltre a baciarla tra i seni e stringerla tra le proprie braccia.   
  
Per fortuna è Phil, il buon Phil, sempre attento e sempre organizzato e sempre perfetto, che sale con una carezza dai fianchi di Clint alle cosce di Natasha, le massaggia le gambe e poi fa scivolare le mani tra lei e Clint, il pollice sul suo clitoride e le altre dita ben aperte sulle sue cosce per guidarla attraverso gli spasmi dell’orgasmo.   
  
Clint viene con il grido roco di Natasha nelle orecchie e si abbandona nel calore dell’abbraccio che lo avvolge.   
  
Gli dispiace un po’ perdersi l’orgasmo di Phil, ma in quel momento è occupato a ritrovare fiato e raccogliere i neuroni fusi che gli sono colati dalle orecchie.   
  
Natasha è ancora sopra di lui quando ritrova un briciolo di lucidità, e sarebbe preoccupato per le sue gambe e la possibilità di crampi se non si trattasse di _Natasha_. Si trattiene dal fare commenti stupidi ed è ricompensato con un bacio languido e le sue dita tra i capelli, attente e gentili.   
  
Phil rimette il mento sulla sua spalla e abbraccia entrambi, appoggiando semplicemente una tempia al collo di Clint. Se si lascia andare sa che ci sarà lui a sostenerlo e se socchiude gli occhi tutto quello che riesce a distinguere sono i capelli di Natasha, rossi come il tramonto, e sa che non c’è altro posto al mondo dove vorrebbe trovarsi in questo momento.


End file.
